


Kuroko had the feels

by anewtinystory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Other, i'm laughing at kuroko tetsuya/everyone template, i'm new at this but i do ship kuroko with everyone sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Love Fairy was drunk so Kuroko ended up making a pass at every single member of the Generation of Miracles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko had the feels

_Kuroko Tetsuya is emotionless._

That was the rumour. He did smile in that basketball magazine, which covered his team’s victory in the Winter Cup. That’s as much as you’d get.

Now a wandering love fairy had an eye on him. This particular kind of creature (let’s call them Cupid) got a kick out of people’s stoicalness. Here’s how it worked:  

  * Someone didn’t show emotion --> Cupids shot a love arrow when the time was right --> Cupids ate up their deadpan aura --> The person would start feeling affection towards other people.



By these premises, it’s no wonder that this Cupid got high around Kuroko Tetsuya. They hadn’t even done anything, but the anticipation and the prospect of the upcoming feast was enough to make any Cupid drunk.

Not being able to hold back anymore, the love fairy decided to do it today. They’re going to launch the arrow at Kuroko Tetsuya and gobble up all his impassiveness.

Today was also the day the blue-haired boy would meet up with his middle school friends.

Cupid thought, ‘Okay whatever, like, I’ll just shoot at the first chance I get,’ which would be when the target came face to face with another person.

“Yo Tetsu!” A tall, dark and handsome guy approached the target. 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko waved a little to his friend. They’re just outside a karaoke bar, the meeting place. “You’re early today.”

“I thought we’re late? It’s almost 1 now!” Aomine checked his phone to see the time.

“Yes, we planned to meet at 1.”

“What? No, it’s 12…” Then Aomine realised he’d been told to come an hour early, you know, to compensate his habit of turning up late. “That damn Kiseeee!”

As both of them walked into the assigned karaoke booth, Aomine rambled on about all of Kise’s past doings that annoyed him. But the Cupid didn’t care about all those. This was a good chance to shoot the love arrow.

Ready… and...  _Launch_.

Kuroko felt a rush of bizarre sensation throughout his body. It was as though something drowned him but he could still breathe, even better than before. He felt… light and happy and… _so alive_.

He looked at Aomine and felt even lighter, happier, and so much more livelier. He wanted to be closer to this person. Suddenly Aomine’s skin looked _delicious_. He wondered how it tasted like…

Kuroko stepped closer to his former ‘light’ and threw his arms around the taller guy’s neck, pulling Aomine down so he could reach his face. Aomine was startled by this sudden movement, and let himself getting dragged down to Kuroko’s height.

The paler boy found some exposed skin that looked yummy, just between Aomine’s neck and collarbone. Kuroko pushed out his tongue and licked it.

“T-Tetsu! What the fuck!”

The shocked one was not only Aomine, for more rainbowheads had arrived. Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara were just in time to witness this scene. 

“K-ku-Kurokocchiii??” Kise stuttered as he watched Kuroko struggling to explore Aomine’s neck with his tongue.

“Heh~ is Minechin that tasty?” Murasakibara stopped his chewing to consider this possibility. Aomine did give the impression that he would taste like chocolate.

“Of course not nanodayo! What happened to Kuroko?” Midorima tilted his glasses as though it’d change the scenery into a more reasonable one. 

“Tetsu, stop it!” Aomine finally regained his senses after the shock and pushed Kuroko away.

Meanwhile the cause of this mess, le Cupid, was in ecstasy, stoned on whatever they sucked out of Kuroko. They didn’t plan on stopping now. Unlike other human, Kuroko Tetsuya still hadn’t shown much emotion after the first shot. This meant that there could be more…

**_-Swoosh-_ **

An invisible arrow flew once again, giving Kuroko a halt before he turned to… Midorima Shintarou.

“Midorima-kun… You look tasty too, even though you resemble a vegetable.” The phantom sixth man now walked towards Midorima. The poor guy dropped his lucky item –a tennis ball- to the floor upon hearing Kuroko’s words. The ball bounced back and Kuroko caught it in a swift movement as he arrived in front of Midorima. 

Using his fingers to caress the ball in his palm, Kuroko made eye contact with the three pointer specialist. He then grabbed Midorima’s left hand and lifted it until it’s levelled with his blue eyes.

“These fingers are amazing,” Kuroko sighed sensually, placing the hand on his face and rubbed it against his soft skin.

“N-n-nannn nanodayolo……” Midorima short-circuited.

“Oi, Tetsu, you’re freaking me out!”

“What is wrong with Kurochin?”

“Aominecchi, what did you do to Kurokocchi??”

“I didn’t do anything! He’s weird since the moment I met him today!”

The culprit themself started laughing uncontrollably, so intoxicated yet not satisfied enough. _This Kuroko kid was no joke_. Normal people would have blurted out all their feelings and emanating emotions all over the place.

_One more then, just one more!_  

And **_shoot_** , another arrow pointed Kuroko to his next victim.

“Murasakibara-kun…”

“Kurokocchi…! Why not me??” Kise was waiting for his turn, apparently.

Kuroko stopped on his track when he’s face to face with Murasakibara. Or rather, face to abs.

“Murasakibara-kun, I can’t reach your face, please bend down for me,” said Kuroko, now showing a little bit of annoyance in his voice. “I want to kiss you. But I’m closer to your crotch right now.”

“Get your fucking crotch off Tetsu!” Aomine shouted, unable to imagine what would happen if _this_ Tetsu came up with ideas. He did lick Aomine’s skin previously. Who knew what he’d pull this time. 

The purple giant moved back and extended his hand to cup the top of Kuroko’s head, stopping him from coming closer. Now the blue-eyed boy was waving his arms like a zombie, trying to reach Murasakibara.

“Kurokocchi, please stop!” Kise swooped in and shook Kuroko’s shoulders.

“For once, listen to Kise, Tetsu!”

“Yes, please stop pestering Murasakibara-kun!” Kise begged. “Notice me instead!”

“You’re just jealous nanodayo!” Midorima had bounce back from the trauma for the sake of being the straight-man.

Nevertheless, Kise’s plead was granted. ‘If that is – _hic_ \- what you wish – _hic_ -, blondie,’ the drunken Cupid released another arrow.

“Kise-kun…” Kuroko turned to his number one fan.

“Finally!” Kise was in happy tears.

“Kise-kun, you are annoying—“

“So mean, Kurokocchi!”

“—listen and let me finish,” Kuroko placed his index finger on his own lips and stared sharply into Kise’s eyes. You could almost hear the Kaijou ace’s heart skipped a beat. In fact, everyone stayed silent upon witnessing this _seme_ Kuroko. Murasakibara let go of his grip on this smol beast’s crown.

“Kise-kun, you are annoying, but it’s cute how you always chase me around. For a person like you to look up to me, is something I cherish deeply. So even though you’re annoying,” Kuroko smiled, “I’m never annoyed by you.”

At this point, Kise had a frozen grin and empty eyes on his face, while his soul was already floating halfway to the heavens. This was the day he reached the peak of his life and could die happy. It’s happening right now.

“Oi, yellow! Don’t be too happy, he literally just said ‘you are annoying’ three times!” Aomine tried to pull Kise’s soul back to earth.

“I think he filtered out the negative parts nanodayo!”

“Kurochin talks a lot today, this is weird~”

“ _That_ is the weird part for you??” Aomine and Midorima remarked in sync.

“What is happening here?” A certain redhead arrived. It was the _other_ Akashi, the one with heterochromatic eyes.

“Kurochin is being weird~” Murasakibara shrugged while opening a new bag of chips.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi approached this new model of Kuroko Tetsuya. The flirty type.

‘This Kuroko kid is at his limit, fufufuu,’ the Cupid, having sobered up a little, noticed how Kuroko had turned from deadpan to slowly opening up, talking and showing emotions a lot more. ‘But I want to see him all out! Hihi this is so deliciousss! – Ah, I almost run out of arrows.’

But Kuroko was worth every single one of the arrows. Including this last one...  
**_-Whoosh-_**  
It went in.

‘Aaaaah this is paradise…!!’ The Cupid reached extreme climax following this final shot.

 

Now let’s leave that creepy love fairy alone in their gross pleasure and see what happened to our generation of miracles. 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko stroked Akashi’s face, “You are my _problematic favourite_.” 

“I’m your _what_?” Akashi’s mismatched eyes widened. The rest of the Miragens covered their mouth and tried not to burst into laughters.

“Mm,” Kuroko ran his fingers across the lining of Akashi’s lower lip. “I have a lot to say to you, such a misunderstood _sin_ namon roll… But all that can wait.” Kuroko’s gaze was stuck on Akashi’s lips.

Next he kissed the Rakuzan captain.

“Gyaaaaa!” The rest of the boys screamed both internally and externally and Kise eternally.

Aomine, blessed with perfect instinct and reflex, quickly pulled his Tetsu away from Akashi’s lips.

The mighty Seijuurou now had a blank expression on his face.

“H-he never looked so lost before nanodayo!”  
“This is worse than when he faced that Seirin’s chihuahua!”  
“Eee Kurochin and Akachin kissed~”

Kise still ded.

“Please let go of me!” Kuroko wiggled to free himself from Aomine’s grip and succeeded after misdirecting his line of sight. “I want my Akashi-kun.”

“Y-yours?” The others suffered from secondhand embarrassment because of this. More accurately, it made them want to vomit.

“Yes, _my_ Akashi-kun. But not this one,” Kuroko pointed at the dumbfounded Akashi, “I think I broke this one.”

“You think--??” They were all speechless. How many times did he want to break Akashi? Was the Winter Cup not enough for you, Tetsu?

“Don’t worry, we have another spare,” Kuroko beamed, as the guys tried to digest how he treated Akashi like a flat tire.

“I just need to call the other one out,” continued Kuroko. He rested his hand on Akashi’s chest and looked up to the redhead, showing his puppy eyes. “Akashi-kun, please come out, I miss you.” 

The frozen Akashi slowly gained his colour back. A pair of red eyes were staring back at Kuroko for a second, then they narrowed as he smiled. “What’s up, Kuroko?”

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko’s voice wavered, tears were rolling down his cheeks. This rare sight successfully made the miracles boys panic. They were shouting things like “we’re sorry!” “please don’t cry anymore!” “what did we do wrong this time?”  “we’ve never even seen Ogiwara-kun anymore!”

“What’s wrong, Kuroko?” Akashi sounded worried. He wiped the tears away with his thumb, but this gentle behaviour just made it worse. Kuroko was now sobbing and more eye water was coming out.

“Akashi, don’t make Tetsu cry!”  
“Does Kurochin want some candies? It will cheer you up.”  
“He’s not a kindergarten kid nanodayo!”  
“Kurokocchi……” 

Akashi gestured the guys to be quiet, “I’ll handle this, stay calm.”

“Akashicchi so cool,” Kise whispered.  
“He told us not to talk nanodayo,” Midorima remarked in a very soft voice.  
“You’re talking too, baka!” Aomine tried to shout in the lowest volume possible.  
“ _*crunch* *crunch*_ ”  
“Your munching is the loudest here, Murasakibaracchi!” 

Akashi let out a deep sigh and walked Kuroko to the couch. They sat at the furthest point possible from the noisy boys, who were still watching and commenting.

“Kuroko, is everything alright?” Akashi patted Kuroko’s back and handed him a clean tissue sheet he picked from the coffee table. 

“Akashi-kun… I thought… I’d never see you again,” Kuroko talked in between his sobbing. He looked at Akashi, ignoring the tissue paper. “Why did you leave us…? Didn’t you know... that you’re very important…? I needed you!” Kuroko referred to the time Akashi switched from Ore to Boku while they’re in Teikou.

“Wow, this turned pretty angsty~” commented the carefree Murasakibara, still munching on his chips, not realising the judgemental look the others gave him. 

“I apologise for being selfish, Kuroko,” Akashi wore a bitter smile. He cleaned Kuroko’s face with the wipe and squeezed his cheek a little, “But I’m here now. You can call me anytime you need me.” 

Kuroko was wide-eyed for a moment, and his sobbing had stopped by then. He rested his head on Akashi’s chest and puffed his cheek, saying childishly, “Pity me more.”

“Uh?” Akashi was puzzled by this advancement.

“I said,” Kuroko’s head nudged forward, pushing Akashi to lean backwards onto the couch. “Pity me more, spoil me. Pat my head and say that I’ve been through so much.”

“Tetsu is really freaking me out here.”  
“He’s going to make Akashicchi angry!”  
“I hope he doesn’t break _this_ Akashi too nanodayo!”  
Hopefully not. They don’t have any other spare.

“Isn’t Kurochin quite emotional today?” Murasakibara’s casual comment brought a sudden realisation to the others. So that’s what so bizarre: the expressionless Kuroko Tetsuya had the feels. Like a normal teenager!

They shifted their attention back to the couple and wondered since when did this become an AkaKuro fic. Because Akashi didn’t seem a bit bothered by Kuroko’s shenanigans. Instead, he did exactly what Kuroko demanded.

There they were lounging on the couch, Kuroko wrapping his arms around Akashi’s waist, while the later stroked his light blue hair. But rather than something romantic, it looked like Akashi regarded Kuroko as a small animal who wanted to be pet.

“Oi Akashi! You spoil him too much!”  
“You always do this nanodayo!”  
“I also want to be pet~”  
“I want to pet Kurokocchi…”

Akashi ignored them.

“Akashi-kun, you’re the nicest,” Kuroko purred. “If not because of you, I wouldn’t even be here. There won’t be anything called Kuroko’s basketball…”

Akashi chuckled, “Yes, yes, you thanked me before. That said, I owe you one too. So we’re even.”

“Akashi-kun…”

“Yes, Kuroko?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The other rainbowheads froze stiff; their insides were practically The Scream by Edvard Munch. But they couldn’t exactly interrupt their two smol friends because Akashi seemed to have this under control, and they were just chatting normally anyway (sort of). Kise and Aomine tried so hard not to charge and yank Kuroko out of the pair.

Akashi, however, laughed at Kuroko’s question, “Kiss me? I believe you already did.”

“Does this mean I’m allowed to do it again or I’ve used up my chance to do it?” Kuroko asked innocently. “Because the one I kissed just now is not actually _you_.”

“Kuroko, why do you want to do it from the first place?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Do you like me?”

“Yes.”

“In a romantic way?”

“… I don’t know.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t do it before you find out how you really feel.”

Kuroko stopped both his arguing and flirting. He seemed to be thinking hard: why did he behave like this?

“He reasoned with the berserk Kuroko and succeeded,” Midorima explained what had just happened. “Akashi is scary nanodayo.”

“Then, is Tetsu back to normal?” Aomine zipped his jacket all the way up to cover his previously-deflowered-neck before going to approach Kuroko. As a precaution.

“Akashi-kun, thank you. I don’t know what got into me, but everything is clear and normal now.” Kuroko turned to the others and said with his usual deadpan face, “I’m sorry for all the inappropriate things I did earlier.”

“Aaah I already miss the other Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed, to which Kuroko responded, “Kise-kun, you’re annoying.” Brutal. But we all knew he’s never annoyed by him. At least that’s what Kise said whenever he told this story in the future.

“But how did Akachin do it~?”

“I believe he took a different approach than us,” Midorima tried to make sense of the incident. “Since all we did was to panic and avoid Kuroko, but Akashi was the only one who listened to him nanodayo." 

“How did you know about this, Akashi?” Aomine asked.

“Eh? I only played along with Kuroko since I thought it’s amusing,” Akashi chuckled. “Besides, logic is an effective countermeasure for blind romance.” 

“Akashicchi so dependable…!” Kise almost felt sorry for his bias towards the _other_ Akashicchi lately, you know, since the game versus Jabberwock where that guy carried Kise on his shoulders and said, _‘You’ve done well, Ryouta.’_ Well, Ryouta was so proud and claimed to be the first person who experienced the emperor’s new ~~groove~~ character development.

“Uhm,” Kuroko gathered the others’ attention, “I hope everyone can ignore what happened today. Please.” 

But we all knew there’s no way that the guys would let Kuroko live this down. Considering how Kuroko never messed up anything and how he held an unscathed image of being the sweet innocent child, this incident was definitely something to be savoured.

“But Kuroko,” Akashi started, trying to surpress a grin, “you made a _pass_ at everyone.”

“As expected of the _passing specialist_ nanodayo!”

“I’m calling the police for public harassment! You can hide but you can’t run, Tetsu!”

“I’ll let it go for a box of Spicy Tomato Popsicles~”

Kuroko shot them a dirty look, which surprised the Miragens despite their attempt to hide it. “You guys are as horrible as ever. I’m going back to Kagami-kun.” After all, his Kagami-kun was right: _‘the Generation of Miracles are not even problematic, they’re just a problem’_.

As the strongest basketball bunch in Japan begged for their phantom sixth man’s forgiveness, Kuroko Tetsuya once again marked victory over these rainbowheads.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Omake! :D
> 
> ...  
> But Kuroko was worth every single one of the arrows. Including this last one...  
> -Whoosh-  
> Akashi caught the arrow with his bare hand, widening his red and golden eyes at the Cupid, "I am the absolute. You won't be able to touch the arrow anymore."  
> Cupid scarred for life.
> 
> ...  
> Akashi, however, laughed at Kuroko’s question, “Kiss me? I believe you already did.”  
> "What about with tongue? Akashi-kun pero pero pero..." (Licks Akashi)
> 
> ...  
> “Do you like me?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “In a romantic way?”  
> “… I don’t know.”  
> “Then maybe you shouldn’t do it before you find out how you really feel.”  
> The guys: "WHAT ABOUT YOUR OWN FEELING AKASHI? WHAT IF HE SAID HE LIKED YOU IN A ROMANTIC WAY?"  
> Akashi: "Then we'd do it." (laughs)
> 
> My God Akashi-kun you're such a pushover.


End file.
